Arroz dos delicias
by Adam Spencer
Summary: Korea x China. Disculpad las faltas de ortografía, y ¡espero que os guste!


Era la noche del año nuevo chino. Yao estaba esperando, en una esquina de la calle, mientras miraba a toda la gente festejándolo: dragones, farolillos, fuegos artificiales... Era una fiesta como nunca antes se había celebrado, por el 4000º aniversario de la nación. Pero a Yao eso no le importaba. Estaba esperando, en medio del jolgorio, a alguien especial. Solo con esa persona, su noche sería mágica y totalmente feliz. Entonces, a lo lejos, escuchó un carro siendo arrastrado a toda prisa por una persona, que corría hacia él. Nada más escuchar su grito de "¡Yaoooo!" ya supo que se trataba de la persona que esperaba: Yong. Habría sonreído al verle, si no fuera que detrás suya tenía un carro lleno de fuegos artificiales a punto de explotar. Agarró a Yong y pudo separarle del carro la suficiente distancia antes de que explotase.

-¡¿Estás bien?

-¡Yao! ¡Ese es mi regalo por año nuevo da ze!

-¿Estás loco aru? ¡Pudiste haberte quemado!

-Pero estoy bien... ¡En serio!

Entonces Yong le abrazó, empujándole contra la pared de un callejón donde nadie les veía.

-¡Ay! ¿A qué viene eso aru?

-¡Te echaba de menos da zeee!

-Lo se, lo se... pero sé mas cuidadoso -dijo mientras le abrazaba y acariciaba su cabeza-.

-Pero... ahora no nos ve nadie...

En ese momento, el hermanito de Yao le besó, abrazándole muy fuerte para sentir su boca y no separarse nunca de ella. Yao le correspondió. No era así como esperaba empezar la noche, pero le tenía ya en sus brazos, así que nada más importaba. Se besaron durante unos instantes, cada vez humedeciendo más sus bocas, tanto que sus labios se deslizaban tan fácilmente que les excitaba, y por ello empezaron a desnudarse, bajándose la ropa y dejando el pecho al descubierto. Yao le empujó contra la pared, mientras bajaba con su boca lamiéndole el cuello y el torso desnudo, pasando lentamente su lengua y dejando saliva en él. Yong solo pudo abrazarle, mientras se sonrojaba y aumentaba su temperatura corporal al sentir a su hermano, literalmente, comerle.

Poco a poco la boca de Yao fue bajando hasta desabrochar los pantalones de su hermanito, dejando el miembro al aire y masturbándolo mientras le lamía los testículos. Quería excitarle, hacer que se corriese en su boca, saboreando su miembro de arriba a abajo. Yong solo emitía gemidos, cada vez más altos, pero intentaba contenerse para que nadie les escuchase en ese callejón. Cuando notó su cadera moverse al ritmo de su boca, lamiendo su miembro, Yao se separó y se desnudó por completo, mientras agarraba a su hermano y le ponía con su pecho pegado a la pared, teniendo su trasero al alcance.

Se abrazó a él, masturbando aun su miembro, mientras con la otra mano le introduce un dedo para ir abriéndole el agujero trasero. Yong sintió un escalofrío, y un gran placer al sentir en su interior el dedo de su hermano, moviéndose, mientras le masturbaba por delante, deseando correrse. Entonces sintió un segundo dedo, para abrir aun más su trasero y preparar el terreno para que su hermano le penetrase. Yao, mientras tanto, le lamía y daba mordiscos en su oreja, con su miembro excitado y deseando metérselo a su hermanito pequeño, para celebrar el año nuevo.

Y entonces Yong notó como sacaba su mano del trasero, y se preparó para ser penetrado. Sin embargo en su cabeza apenas podía sostener un pensamiento, ya que de tanto placer era incapaz de pensar en nada más que "te deseo Yao". Entonces lo sintió. Sintió a su Yao en su interior, entrando con fuerza y hasta lo más hondo de su cuerpo. Al hacerlo soltó un gemido, muy alto, que fue ensordecido por el sonido de los fuegos artificiales. Yao empezó a mover su cadera, hacia delante y hacia atrás, sintiendo el interior de su hermanito, húmedo y caliente, que le producía un gran orgasmo. A su vez seguía masturbando su miembro. Ambos fueron aumentando la velocidad de la penetración, y Yong se excitaba más al sentir sobre su hombro los gemidos ahogados de su hermano, haciendo k sintiese que se correría pronto. Yao por su parte sentía que también se correría en el interior de su hermanito, sobre todo al acariciar y abrazarse a su pecho para penetrarle mejor.

Tras unos instantes, ambo se excitaron de tal manera que cada gemido les daba ganas de correrse. El primero en hacerlo fue Yao, que lanzó un fuerte suspiro al sentir su corrida mojando todo el interior de Yong. Y este, al sentir semejante calor y placer en su trasero, no pudo aguantar más y se corrió también, manchando toda la pared que tenía delante, y la mano de su hermano que seguía masturbándole. Se giró, para abrazarle y acariciar el miembro de su hermano con el suyo, mientras le daba un dulce beso con su lengua, acalorada y húmeda y juguetona.

-Feliz año nuevo Yao...

-Feliz año nuevo Yong...


End file.
